


Coffee, Tea, or Me?

by odaatlover



Series: WayHaught Week 2020 [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Professor Waverly Earp, Smut, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wayhaught Week, coffee tea or me, professor Nicole Haught, wayhaughtweek2020, wayhayght week 2020, whw2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odaatlover/pseuds/odaatlover
Summary: Day 2 - prompt: coffee, tea, or me
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: WayHaught Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628212
Comments: 15
Kudos: 267





	Coffee, Tea, or Me?

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [Tumblr](https://odaatlover.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/OdaatloverAO3)!

Nicole ran her hands through her hair as she blew out all the air in her lungs. She continued to look out the window of her office into the hallway, waiting for the perfect time to make her move. When the conversation between the two women seemed to be wrapping up, she shot out of her desk chair and rushed to open her office door.

As Waverly held her keys out to unlock her own office door across the hall, she jumped at the sound of the door behind her violently swinging open and dropped the folder of papers in her hand as she clenched her chest.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” Nicole hurried over to help her pick up her things. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s okay,” Waverly chuckled as she crouched down. “I needed that jolt of energy.”

“Rough class?”

“Some of my students tried to give me excuses as to why they didn’t have a paper to turn in and asked for extensions. I hate when they do that. I always give them plenty of time to finish their work and they still wait until the last minute before realizing they didn’t give themselves enough time.” She sighed.

“Well, you know how college students are, especially freshmen. It’s good that they learn responsibility though.” Nicole straightened up the papers in her hands by tapping them on the ground and handed the stack to Waverly as they both stood up.

“Yeah, you’re right. It’s still just so frustrating though.” The brunette shook her head. “How was your morning class?” 

“It was good. We had some pretty good discussions.” She followed Waverly into her office with her hands shoved in her pockets, waiting for the right time to pop the question.

“Sounds like it was an effective lecture.” 

Waverly smiled at her, and Nicole couldn’t help but stare at the way the corners of her eyes crinkled. “Listen, uh, I wanted to ask you something...” She nervously rubbed the back of her neck.

“Okay?” Waverly looked at her in curiosity as she leaned against her desk.

“Would you maybe wanna go grab coffee sometime?” Nicole asked with a hopeful smile.

“I’ve got coffee right here.” The brunette picked up her cup and brandished it in front of the redhead before taking a sip. 

Nicole’s face dropped. “Oh. I meant, like…with me?” 

Waverly had to bite back her amused grin. She had known that the criminal justice professor liked her for a while. It was obvious, especially when she would go to her office an hour before her lecture every day just because she knew that’s when Waverly got there. So she couldn’t help but have a little fun with her and make the redhead squirm a bit.

“Oh, so like pick some up together before work? I guess it would be helpful to have a colleague to chat with while I’m standing in that long line...” The brunette looked up in thought as she tapped her chin.

Nicole sighed with her head lowered down towards the floor. She was screwing this up worse than she had anticipated. “I was kind of thinking after work one evening? Or maybe on a weekend?” She rubbed her hands together as her heart raced. “Like, uh…a date?”

It was at this point that Waverly broke out into laughter, unable to hold it in any longer. She quickly covered her mouth and shook her head apologetically. “Sorry!”

Nicole felt sick to her stomach. She expected a simple ‘no’ from the smaller woman, but she never expected her to flat out _laugh_ at her for even thinking she stood a chance. “No, it’s okay. I’m sorry I asked.” She gave a small, sad smile as she turned to walk back to her office in embarrassment. 

“No!” Waverly protested as she grabbed Nicole’s arm with two hands and pulled her back. “It’s not that. I would love to go out with you!”

Nicole drew her eyebrows together as she looked around the room, as if expecting hidden cameras somewhere, before looking back at Waverly. “You would?”

“Absolutely.” Waverly nodded with a huge smile on her face.

“Oh.” Nicole paused for a moment as she took in the surprising information. “Then why did you laugh?”

“Because, your crush on me is _so_ obvious.” She waved her hand around in a dramatic gesture.

Nicole scoffed while placing her hands firmly on her hips. “Is not! I wouldn’t even call it a crush, really.”

“Really?” The brunette raised an eyebrow in doubt.

With an eye roll, Nicole replied, “Okay _fine_. Maybe I have a _little_ crush on you…” She tried to look annoyed at the brunette, but she couldn’t help the dimples she was showing as the corners of her mouth turned up in an excited grin.

“Well, professor Haught,” Waverly started as she stepped closer to the redhead, “I may have a _little_ crush on you too.” 

Nicole noticed Waverly’s eyes on her lips and mirrored the woman as she looked down at hers. She had on a subtle shade of lipstick that matched her skin tone perfectly. Drawn to those gorgeous hazel eyes, Nicole started to lean in, getting closer and closer to Waverly, but before their lips could actually touch she felt a hand on her chest gently pushing her back and pulling her out of her entrancement.

“ _But_ , I only like coffee in the mornings. Do you like tea?”

“Not really. But I know a place that has both. We could go tomorrow after work?”

“How about Friday instead?” Waverly asked as she loosely grabbed the edges of Nicole’s coat. “That way, we don’t have to worry about being up early for work the next morning.” She smirked as she looked up at the older woman with seductive eyes.

Nicole swallowed thickly. “Friday it is.”

———

The next two days went by agonizingly slow. The flirting between the two was unmistakeable to anyone with eyes…and ears. They had planned to meet up at five, but Nicole had gotten there twenty minutes early to snag a good table. She watched out the window, patiently waiting for that red Jeep to pull into a parking space. When she finally saw it, she continued to gaze as Waverly hopped out of the driver’s seat before grabbing her purse and pulling it up over her shoulder. Nicole stared — shamelessly checking out the woman — until Waverly had reached the door, at which point Nicole looked down at the book she grabbed but wasn’t paying any attention to.

“Hey!” Waverly greeted as she leaned in to kiss Nicole’s cheek, which the redhead did as well. “Whatcha reading?”

Nicole lifted up the book, showing the cover.

“Oh I love that one! What do you think of it so far?”

“I actually haven’t read a single word.” Nicole chuckled as she closed it.

“I figured as much.” Waverly replied with a small giggle.

“How’d you guess?”

The brunette looked around the room and leaned in, as if she was about to share a secret, and Nicole did the same while looking at her with intrigued eyes. “It’s upside down,” Waverly whispered.

Nicole looked down at the book and dropped her forehead into her hand as she began quietly laughing, and Waverly joined in.

“I may be a little nervous.”

“Don’t be.” Waverly reached out and grabbed the redhead’s hand across the table. she gently bit down on her bottom lip as she traced small circles with her thumb.

The pair stayed like that, holding hands and looking at each other with giddy smiles for a few seconds, until Nicole stood up. “What are you having? I’m buying.”

———

**_The next morning_ **

Nicole woke up to Waverly moving beside her as she slipped out of bed. She opened her eyes and saw the brunette looking at her apologetically. 

“Sorry, I was trying not to wake you,” she said in a soft voice.

“Where are you going?” Nicole whined with a pout.

“To make us some breakfast. I’m sure you’re pretty hungry after that workout you got last night. I know I am.” She smirked at the redhead.

“Yeah that was…something.” Nicole couldn’t hold back her grin. 

“Mmm, I agree.” Waverly crawled onto the bed and gave the redhead a slow kiss before getting up, earning herself another pout from Nicole.

“Are you sure you have to get up? I already miss you.” Nicole stretched her arm across the bed so Waverly could hold her hand, which she did with a small chuckle and a shake of her head.

“How about I make us some bagels, and then we can shower?”

Nicole perked up. “Together?”

“Mhm.” Waverly nodded.

“Yes. Let’s do that.”

“Okay,” Waverly laughed at how excited Nicole was and kissed the top of her hand before throwing on a sweatshirt.

When she returned to bed she got back underneath the warm covers and handed Nicole her bagel, which she scarfed down. 

“Done!” The redhead announced. She looked over at Waverly’s bagel, which was only half eaten, and groaned. “Ugh, hurry up already. I’m ready for shower sex.”

“Hey!” Waverly playfully slapped her in the arm. “You know, it kind of feels like you only want me for sex.”

Nicole pressed her lips together as she looked up in thought.

“Hey!” Waverly said again and slapped Nicole even harder.

“I’m only kidding,” Nicole laughed. “But I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t excited for more sex. But only because you’re so sexy.”

“Oh really?” Waverly asked in amusement.

“Yeah. And I can show you if you’d like?”

Waverly set down her plate and jumped out of bed. “Last one to the shower tops first!” She yelled as she ran towards the bathroom while stripping down.

Nicole grinned with a shake of her head and got out of bed as she followed the brunette, clearly losing. Not that she minded at all. In fact, she preferred it that way.

As soon as she joined Waverly under the stream of warm water, she pushed the woman against the wall and started placing soft kisses down her back while running her hands down her sides. She kissed the soft skin of her back side and all the way down the backs of her thighs

Waverly firmly placed her palms on the tiled wall in front of her and closed her eyes as she dropped her head back. She spread her legs when she felt Nicole standing up and pressing against her back while rubbing her soft hands over the front of her body. She let out a sigh through her nose when Nicole’s hands began palming her breasts and rolling her nipples between her fingers. The redhead then slid a hand down her stomach and cupped her sex, touching her, but not exactly where Waverly needed to be touched.

 _“Please,”_ the brunette begged in a raspy tone, and when Nicole slipped a finger through her folds, running it slowly up and down, Waverly’s mouth slightly opened in satisfaction. The redhead swiped her fingers across her bundle of nerves, eliciting a sharp gasp from Waverly.

With both of her hands at work, Nicole kissed all around Waverly’s shoulders and her neck. She heard the brunette’s breathing pick up a bit, and knew she was doing everything right. Which didn’t surprise her, considering she had spent a good amount of time the previous night getting to know what drove the history professor wild.

“Inside.” Waverly demanded in a breathy tone.

Nicole moved her fingers down and slowly slipped one digit inside to the second knuckle before pulling it back in the same manner. Waverly was wet, there was no doubt about that, which made it easier to slip in and out of her. 

“Ohhh my god,” Waverly whined. She pressed her fingertips into the wall and began slowly pressing her backside into the front of Nicole’s body, wanting to feel the woman everywhere on her skin. Nicole pulled her finger out and reentered with a second digit, and Waverly lost it.

“Shit!” She began rocking her hips, indicating that she wanted Nicole to go faster.

The redhead immediately picked up on the hint, and moved her hand at a quicker pace. She curved her fingers, making sure to hit Waverly in the way she had the night before, which gave her the best results. When she felt Waverly begin to grip her fingers, she knew the brunette was getting close.

Waverly reached a hand down between her legs and rubbed her clit, providing the extra stimulation she needed so that Nicole didn’t have to remove her hand from her chest. It only took a few seconds for the build up of tension to reach its peak before she released it all in her climax. An array of moans tumbled from her lips and echoed off the bathroom walls as she pulsed around the redhead inside her, and when it was all over she dropped her head down against the cool tiles to catch her breath.

Nicole peppered kisses on the brunette’s upper back while caressing her outer thighs.

When she had regained her energy, Waverly spun around and wrapped her arms around the taller woman’s neck as she crashed their lips together in a searing kiss. Warm water poured on top of them and ran down their bodies, almost as if they were kissing in the rain. Waverly unexpectedly moved her lips down to Nicole’s neck, then her chest, and her abdomen, until she was on her knees. She licked her lips and grabbed onto the redhead’s backside as her face made its way between pale legs.

“Shit!” Nicole hissed as she pushed her hips forward and wrapped her hands around the back of Waverly’s head. 

She thrusted her hips lightly as Waverly drew patterns on her clit with the perfect amount of pressure. With part of the water hitting her skin, it added an extra layer of pleasure, and she was already getting close. Especially with how much pleasing the brunette had turned her on. 

“Fuck!” She pushed Waverly’s face against her and jutted her hips forward as she came. Her abdomen twitched with every contraction as she switched back and forth between a feeling of overstimulation and incredible pleasure. 

Waverly gave broad strokes of her tongue, consuming every bit of Nicole’s arousal as her reward, before giving a firm flick of her tongue over Nicole’s sensitive bud. The redhead jerked back, and Waverly chuckled under her breath in amusement.

“Sensitive?” She asked with a mischievous grin as she looked up at Nicole. Her hands had dropped from her backside down to the backs of her strong calves.

“Yes! Fuck.” Nicole cupped her hands over herself in a form of protection from the brunette’s playful teasing.

Waverly chuckled as she stood up and ran her hands through her wet hair, pushing it back. Nicole stood under the water for a couple of seconds and did the same.

After they both cleaned their bodies, they got out of the shower and got dressed. Nicole gathered her things before heading out the door.

“Remind me to give you your sweatshirt back at some point.” Waverly tugged on the collar of Nicole’s sweatshirt that she was wearing — leaving the redhead to leave with just her t-shirt and jacket covering her torso.

“Keep it. You can sleep in it when you’re missing me tonight.” The redhead winked.

Waverly rolled her eyes and shook her head as she pressed her tongue against the back of her top teeth. “You’re so cocky.”

“Maybe next time I’ll bring my strap-on and show you just how cocky I can get.” She sported a wide grin.

Waverly tried to look unamused, but she couldn’t hide her enthusiasm at the idea. “Except next time we’re going to your place.”

“Fine with me,” Nicole shrugged. “You want to do coffee? Tea? ...or me?” She bounced her eyebrows a couple of times. She was definitely on a confidence high.

“Definitely you.” Waverly placed a hand on Nicole’s chest over her shirt and slowly trailed it down to her abdomen and around to her back as she roamed her eyes over the redhead’s body with her bottom lip rolled between her teeth. She shook her head and stepped away, knowing how dangerous it was touching Nicole like that. If she kept doing it, she’d never leave. “And maybe dinner before we get to dessert.”

Nicole grinned. “Dinner it is.”


End file.
